It is common for aeronautical devices to employ Global Positioning Systems (GPS) for navigational purposes. One common component of a GPS system is a crystal oscillator that provides electrical oscillations (clock signals) for use by components of the GPS at a frequency that is defined by the physical characteristics of a piezoelectric quartz crystal. In high spin aero-space devices that maintain a relative high acceleration, crystal oscillators exhibit a susceptibility to the associated G-forces. As the result of the susceptibility to G-forces, there is a shift in the fundamental frequency of the crystal oscillator. In continuous high G-force environments, this becomes a significant source of error. For example, since accurate timing of sent and received signals between the GPS and satellites is needed to determine location, any shift in frequency of the crystal oscillator that provides the timing will effect the determination of the location. Frequency error of the crystal oscillator cannot be easily detected or compensated for using current techniques. For example, monitoring the frequency of the crystal oscillator is difficult since a device used to compare frequencies (which would include another crystal oscillator) would also be affected by the G-forces.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a system for effectively and efficiently compensating for the effects of G forces on crystal oscillators so that a desired frequency of the crystal oscillator is maintained.